Late
by yourhopelessdistraction
Summary: Clary gets in late from demon hunting, which she is forbidden to do. What happens in the morning when everyone wakes up? How is Jonathon/Sebastian involved in all of this? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 4am and Clary knew when she opened the front door of the institute she would be in deep trouble. Thankfully no one was up to scold her on how late she was so she crept down the hallway to her bedroom. The door was partly open and she instantly pulled her seraph blade out of its holder, peering through the door. Jace lay on Clary's bed snoring away peacefully, yep she was going to be in trouble later. With a sigh Clary but her seraph blade away and walked to one of the space rooms and fell asleep promptly without bothering to remove her gear.

When she woke up she heard shouting and banging. Panicked she shot out of bed and ran out of the room, forgetting completely about how late she'd been out. "Guys we need to look for Clary immediately, who knows what happened." Jace said frantically. "I agree, for all we know Jonathon's taken her and knowing what he did to you Jace..." replied Isabelle, quickly being cut off by Jace. "Don't remind me Izzy, I don't want that image in my head. Alec we really need to find her, please." Clary chose that exact moment to come sprinting into the kitchen asking what was going on while the three, obviously agitated shadowhunters, gaped at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Clary asked self-consciously, patting her face with the empty hand. She sighed when no one replied and put her seraph blade back in its holder before realising why they were staring at her. "Oh. Guys I'm really sorry, I guess you realised I wasn't in and..." Jace cut her off by giving her a death glare. "Seriously Clary. We were worried sick, you couldn't of called?! What time did you even get in?" he half shouted, trying to control his anger. It wasn't working one bit. Clary took her time in answering, knowing that if she told them, they'd get angrier seeing as it was 8am now so she'd only had 4 hours sleep. "Okay one none of you ever answer your phones and two I'm not sure, I didn't check." Clary said attempting not to stutter, that was her tell-tale sign of lying that they all knew. "Where were you anyway?" Isabelle butted in before Jace could protest at my obvious reluctance to tell them every detail, although Isabelle's question wasn't much better. "Just out with a friend" Clary fibbed again, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "Please! Us and Simon are your only friends Clary and he was with us most of the night worrying about you as well before he needed blood. I bet he's out looking for you now. So where were you really?" Isabelle persisted.

Clary couldn't tell them she'd been hunting, they'd never trust her again. She wasn't allowed to go demon hunting since what had happened with Jonathon a couple of months back but she'd been sneaking out all the time. She loved the rush of sending the demons back to where they belong, knowing that by doing what she enjoys she was literally helping to save the world. Jace, Isabelle and Alec all went out and left her sitting in the library while they got to continue with their passion, Clary had to go out later and sneak around so she didn't get caught. Last night she'd only been late because she'd been cornered in an alley way by a greater demon, thank god for iratzes or else he skin would be bruised and cut to shreds. There were still some white scars on her arms and one on her left cheek but she hoped they didn't notice but knowing Clary's luck, they did.

Alec spoke up for the first time since she'd entered the room "Clary, where'd you get that scar?" "What scar? I don't know what your talking about." "Of course you do, that white line that you obviously iratzed on your left cheek" "Oh, that. I fell over on the way home and didn't want you guys to worry." Clary tried to smile innocently when Jace discovered a critical flaw in Clary's lie that she hoped they wouldn't notice. Her gear, which was all torn up.

"You've been hunting, haven't you." muttered Jace, sounding resigned. All Clary could do was look at the floor and nod, trying to look ashamed. She heard three sets of sighs before Jace spoke up again. "We'll talk about this later, but were going to Taki's so you should get cleaned up and meet us here in 10 minutes. Or else Izzy will make you breakfast." Clary started to laugh before realising he was being serious and that none of her friends would look at her. She huffed and hurried out of the room to get ready and to get away from the disappointed looks. "I knew it wasn't going to go down well" Clary muttered to herself as she shut her bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N I forgot to say in the first chapter but all characters belong to Cassandra Clare other than my OC Tarculix. The characters may end up OOC but I'll try my best to make them similar.**

Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec all walked through the glass doors that stood between them and breakfast, the little bell at the top of the door tinkled announcing their arrival. Everything went quite and everyone turn to look at them intently. Confused, they sat on their usual table and waited for someone to come and take their order. Kaelie sauntered over and looked at each of them in turn, finally resting on Clary. "You can't be in here. Please leave" she said trying to sound apologetic but ended up sounding smug. "What, why? What did we do?" Jace asked, flabbergasted. "You didn't do anything. She did." Kaelie pointed a heavily manicured finger in Clary's direction. "Excuse me, what did I.." started Clary. "Leave. Please or else I'll call the manager." Kaelie said menacingly.

All four of the shadowhunters picked themselves up and left the restaurant, watching all of the downworlders continue their meals before walking away. "Okay, seriously Clary. What did you do last night?" Jace asked seriously. "NOTHING! You already know I went demon hunting, that's all I did. Unless..." "Unless what?" asked Alec. "Unless it was something to do with the greater demon I killed." "You killed a greater demon? All by your self?" Clary nodded to Alec's questions before he continued. "That's not the point, which one was it." "I'm not sure. It was an ash grey colour, little pin pricks all over its body, sharp teeth.." "Acalance." murmured Isabelle. "Who?" Jace answered for Isabelle "He's a strength demon. Practically made out of stone, its unbearably hard to kill him. How did you kill him Clary?" "Ermm..." Clary trailed off, not wanting to tell them what she did. They knew she had the ability to create new runes but they'd ask how Acalance had let her get close enough and give her enough time to draw the rune that killed him. For that question, she didn't know the full answer. "Clary." her friends said at the same time. With a sigh, Clary realised that telling them what happened could help them discover what Clary had done wrong. "So Acaland..." "Acalance" Jace corrected. "Yeah, whatever his name is." Clary continued "He found me in an alleyway after I had just killed a Ravenar demon and he surprised me, knocking me back into a wall. He was muttering about how someone had 'better be happy' or something and just kind of stood there, staring at me. Taking that as an opportunity I took out my stele and drew a rune on him that made him crumble. Before you ask, I don't know why didn't try to stop me it's not like had time to ask him questions."

They all looked like they had questions but before they had the chance to ask them one of the downworlders from Taki's sprinted towards the group with a look of urgency splashed across his face. Clary was fairly certain that he was a faerie but noted that she'd have to test her theory and see whether or not he lied. "Valentine's Daughter!" he shouted breathlessly as he came nearer and nearer. "I...know...what...happened." he wheezed. After a few seconds of silence, other that the downworlders heavy breathing Jace cracked. "Well?" he moaned, being impatient. That earned a look from both Clary and Isabelle. After inhaling and exhaling deeply a few more times the boy started again, "Its because she's wanted, by someone that everyone is terrified of." Clary's eyes widened in horror, could it be? No, this was too surreal. But from the looks on the others faces they'd come to the same conclusion that Clary had. "W-who?" Clary stuttered, not actually wanting to know the answer. When the boy looked up at her, with pitiful eyes she knew with every fibre of her being who it was. "Jonathon" Isabelle said, hatred evident in her tone. The boy attempted to smile at them figuring it out but it turned out as more of a grimace. The signs of panic were showing on Clary. Her hands were violently shaking, he face was going pale and her eyes were glossed over with the sheen of tears that threatened to spill. Alec growled "Sebastian. He doesn't deserve to share the same name as Jace, Izzy." "What's your name?" asked Jace, ignoring his adopted siblings. "Tarculix" the downworlder murmured, just loud enough for Jace to hear. "You're a faerie, aren't you Tarculix?" Jace continued. Tarculix looked taken aback for a moment but then relaxed and nodded. "Thought so." Jace said confidently "Thanks for the help but we need to go." At this they all looked at Clary, worriedly, who hadn't moved or spoken since it was confirmed to be Jonathon. They walked past Tarculix smiling gratefully and un-realistically at him to make him feel less uncomfortable, dragging Clary behind them.

On the way back to the institute they tried to converse with Clary and between themselves a few times but swiftly gave up and settled into silence. They halted at the doors to the institute to find that they were cracked open slightly and on the mat inside there was a drawing ripped from Clary's old sketchbook of Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Max, Maryse and Robert. Underneath written in charcoal was two words that would haunt Clary's dreams for may nights.

"I'm Back."

**A/N This chapter didn't post properly at first but I've sorted it out, sorry about that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this chapter is really short but I'll try my best to make Chapter 4 longer. Also thank you to everyone that has reviewed or followed this story, it means a lot and I honestly wasn't sure if anyone would like my story, thank you again. Without further ado, here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Panicked, Clary sprinted away from the institute doors and towards her mother and Luke's house with the other three shadowhunters closely behind her. The old sketchbooks were kept there so how did Jonathon get them without harming her family in the process. Jace, Isabelle and Alec caught up with Clary but she wouldn't stop running, even when they tried to halt her. When she finally slowed they were outside of Jocelyn and Luke's apartment, Luke had recently sold his bookstore and moved in with Clary's mother when Clary moved into the Institute. Frantically Clary thumped on the front door. It took a few seconds but the door opened and Luke peered back, recoiling away from the sunlight. "Yeah?" he grumbled tiredly. Clary sighed with relief and replied to Luke who was looking at them all with unfocused eyes. "Are you and mum ok?" "No, Why wouldn't we be?" Before Clary could answer, Jace interrupted. "We found something. Well explain inside." Jace pushed the door open fully and walked past Luke and up the stairs, the rest of them following and Luke trailing behind muttering something sarcastic. When they walked past Dorathea's old apartment Clary shivered at the memories of what had happened there so long ago, when she'd only just found out about shadowhunters.

When they reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to their apartment the first thing they saw was a large canvas in the centre of the room with a picture of Idris drawn with perfect precision, the only colour that had been filled in so far was the warm colours of a realistic sunset. Jocelyn was stood beside it going through a large box filled to the brim with paints. "We ran out of the black a couple off months back." Clary said making Jocelyn jump back. When she realised who had spoken her eyes brightened and her frown ceased to exist as she pulled Clary in for an embrace. "Clary. It's good to see you. How's your training going?" Jocelyn asked, inspecting her daughter for any injury's. Clary replied speedily when Jace opened his mouth to speak. "Everything's great mum but we need to talk. All of us." directing the last part at Luke who was now sat on the old, springy couch he'd once bought from a garage sale. Jocelyn nodded and took a seat next to Luke, indicating the spot on the other side of her. Ignoring the request, Clary sat on matching armchair across from them while Isabelle occupied the remaining seat which left Jace and Alec to stand in front of the forgotten canvas. With a deep sigh Clary explained what happened when they'd returned to the Institute, watching Jocelyn intently to make sure she was coping. Once she'd finished the story Clary's mother closed her eyes and looked at her hands resting in her lap. "Mum, It's not your.." "It's not my fault. I know Clary, I've heard that too many times to count but it is. It is my fault. I should of been cautious of what Valentine was providing me with, I should of killed Jonathon as soon as I realised he wasn't right, I should of.. I should of.." Jocelyn broke of with a muffled cry and dug her face into Luke' shoulder blade. He try's to soothe her sobs become more desperate and painful to listen too. They all sit like that for a while waiting for Jocelyn to regain herself, just when Clary is about to speak and loud thump echoes from downs tairs.

Jace gestures for Isabelle and Alec to accompany him downstairs and then makes a hand movement meaning 'stay here' towards Clary. With a silent huff, Clary leans back into the plump armchair and watches her friends creep down the stairs without her. The sound of metal hitting metal and sounds of agony make Clary shoot out off the chair and down the stairs, pulling her stele out as she went. She was horrified by what she saw. Jace, Isabelle and Alec where all lying on the floor, obviously unconscious and thankfully not dead. While she drew iratzes on each of them in turn she wondered where whatever attacked them had gone and what it could of possibly wanted. Why did it knock the shadowhunters out and not kill them? Then it hit her, to cause a distraction. Whatever it was knew that Clary couldn't resist helping Jace, Isabelle and Alec so it ruffed them up enough for them to pass out. Clary's eyes widened and she sprinted back across the hallway and up the stairs to the living room to find it completely empty. The only thing that was different apart from the disappearance of Luke and Jocelyn was an overturned couch and a large rip in the canvas that Clary had looked at when she came in. Across the top of the canvas, written in black demon blood, was a message. Just as terrifying as the one at the Institute. Isabelle, Alec and Jace hurried up the stairs breathless and stopped to glare at the canvas as well. Isabelle read the message out loud even though they could all see it clear as day.

"Don't worry Clary. You'll be next."


End file.
